


Let's Play Sleeping Beauty

by Sapphire_Tornado



Series: What If Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mates, Pre-Series, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A children's game leads to the discovery of a great potential between Derek and Stiles. Prequel to What If?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> I started this series before we found out what the blues eyes actually meant, so that's why it means something different. 
> 
> This can be read either before or after What If? I don't think it matters, but you can do it however you want to. Enjoy.

“I’m taking Stiles for the afternoon!” Ainsley called up the stairs at her husband. “We’ll be back later.”

She didn’t wait for a reply before picking up her four year old son and walking out the front door. Ainsley strapped the squirmy little boy into his car seat.

“Where we goin’?” He asked, as Ainsley pull out of the driveway.

“Do you remember that really big house where Mommy’s friends live?” Ainsley asked, smiling slightly.

“Yeah, I like them. ‘specially Cora.” Stiles bounced in his seat excitedly. 

“That’s where we’re going.” Ainsley said, pulling onto the road leading to the Hale’s house. “A friend of mine is visiting. He’s bringing his daughter, maybe you’ll make a new friend.”

“Friends” Stiles couldn’t seem to sit still. “Like Heather and Scotty.” 

“Yeah, just like them.” Ainsley laughed, peeking at her overexcited son in her rearview mirror.

She pulled into the driveway just as Elyse was walking out of the house. 

“Hey hun!” Elyse called, smiling brightly. “You’re just in time, Chris and Peter finally emerged from their bedroom.”

“Oh my.” Ainsley said, laughing as she lifted Stiles out of the car. 

“Hey buddy.” Elyse said, taking Stiles from Ainsley. 

Stiles giggled, hugging her neck. “Miss ‘Lysie.” He said happily. 

She spun around, holding him close. Stiles giggled gleefully. Ainsley laughed with her son, walking into the house. Two young girls ran by, followed by a toddling two year old. 

“Allison! Coralee! Be careful.” Lottie walked into the foyer, a hand splayed on her small baby bump. “You too Benjamin.” She said to the little boy as he toddled into the other room.

Elyse walked into the foyer placing Stiles on the floor. “Cora’s in the other room with a girl named Allie. Why don’t you go find them?” She ruffled his hair.

“Welatvîn Stilinski, you play nice.” Ainsley called after him.

“’K, Mommy.” Stiles said, running into the living room.

“’Tiles.” Cora said, slightly out of breath. She hugged the boy. “Meet Allie.”

The other little girl waved at him. “Hi, I’m Allie. My daddy’s visiting a business friend.” She said, smiling.

Stiles waved at her. “Hi, I’m Stiles. My mommy’s friends with Miss Lottie and the rest of the family.” 

“Benjy” The two-year-old squawked happily, waving his arms.

“That’s right, Benjy.” Cora said, kissing her little brother’s head. 

“What’s up littles?” Laura said, walking into the living room with a boy her own age. She picked Benjamin up, bouncing him lightly. “This Tobin.” She nodded at the boy. “He’s my boyfriend.” 

“Laura did you just say you have a boyfriend?” Some yelled from the other room. “Who said you could start dating?”

“God Dad, I’m fourteen. It’s time for me to start dating.” Laura said, rolling her eyes. 

“That’s my point.” He said, walking into the room. Laura handed Benjamin to Tobin, placing her hands on her hips.

“Come on” Cora whispered at Stiles and Allie, waving for them to follow her while her father argued with her sister.

“Where are we going?” Allison asked, looking around the large house as they walked. 

“To the playroom. We have lots of toys and games and stuff.” Cora said, excitedly leading the way. 

“It’s lots of fun.” Stiles said, pulling Allison along faster.

The playroom was rather large. There was a couch against the far wall, near a window. A tree shaped bookshelf was right next to it. There was a television with many movies on the shelves below it. There was a playhouse and toys everywhere.

“This is really cool.” Allison said, wide-eyed.

“Let’s play.” Cora said, pulling Stiles and Allison over to the playhouse.

The three children played several different games, switching whenever one of them thought of a new idea. They got to know each other the entire time. 

“My mommy sometimes goes away from long periods of time.” Allison said while they played house. “I didn’t see her for several months last year.” 

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles be quiet.” Cora pouted. “The baby doesn’t talk.” 

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck hers out in return. Allison laughed at the pair of them. 

“What’s up runts?” Derek poked his head into the playroom. “Everything good. Mom wanted me to check on you.” The twelve year old looked around the room to make sure nothing was broken and no on was missing. “Alright, I’ll let you guys play.” 

He made to walk away when Cora yelled at him. “Derek, come back.” She said shrilly. “Play a game with us.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but he knew she would throw a tantrum if he didn’t give into her demands. “Fine, what do you want me to do?” He walked into the room.

“Let’s play Sleeping Beauty!” Allison said excitedly. “Derek can be the princess.”

Cora clapped her hands excitedly, bouncing up and down. “Yeah, and we can be the dragons. Stiles gets to save the princess.”

Stiles and Allison nodded excitedly. “So I just have to lie down on the couch while you have a fake battle?” 

“And then Stiles wakes you up with a kiss.” Cora danced. “Like in the movie.”

“No” Derek said, taking a step backwards. “Letting a four year old kiss me is where I draw the line.” 

“But that’s how you play!” Cora whined, stomping her foot. 

Derek knew what was coming next. Allison hid behind Stiles, as if she was afraid Cora was going to explode. Derek’s eye flashed yellow in frustration. “Fine!” He yelled, staving of the oncoming tantrum. “But only on the cheek.”

Cora glared at him, her eyes flashing yellow as well. “Fine.” She conceded.

Allison came out from behind Stiles and they began their game. After a few minutes of fake fighting Cora and Allison pretended that they died, allowing Stiles to reach Derek on the couch.

They helped the small boy onto the couch near Derek’s head. As he leant down to kiss Derek’s kiss, Cora pushed him so his lips hit Derek’s mouth. Stiles pulled back quickly, nearly falling off the couch.

Derek caught the four year old, placing him gently on the floor. “Cora!” Derek turned his attention to his smug little sister. “I told you no!” He yelled.

Allison pulled Stiles in the playhouse to hide from the bickering siblings. 

“That’s not how you play thought!” Cora screamed at her brother.

Stiles watched from the playhouse window while Allison sat in the back. Suddenly the adults came running in.

“What is going on?” Lottie yelled, catching her children’s attention.

“I told Cora not to do something and she did it anyway.” Derek was furious. 

“That’s how the game goes!” She yelled at him again.

“I don’t care.” Derek yelled back.

“Quiet both of you.” Lottie looked at them sternly. “This isn’t the way to fix this.” 

Cora’s eyes flash gold in anger at her brother. Derek’s flashed blue in return. 

Lottie looked at her son in shock. “Derek, honey, do that again.” He flashed his eyes to blue. “Explain exactly what happened.” She said calmly.

“We were playing Sleeping Beauty with Allie and Stiles.” Cora pointed at the playhouse. 

Ainsley walked over to the playhouse taking Stiles out and gently coaxing Allison out as well, handing her off to Chris.

“Derek was the princess, Allie and me were dragons, and Stiles was the prince. That meant Stiles had to kiss the princess, so that Derek would wake up. But Derek wouldn’t play right.” She stomped her foot.

“I told her I would only play if it was a kiss on the cheek.” Derek explained. “But she decided that wasn’t good enough and pushed…” He trailed off, lower his voice to an almost whisper. “Pushed Stiles so he kissed me on the lips.”

“Aw,” Lottie said, hugging her son. “That’s so cute. A little weird, but cute.” 

“What?” Derek was very confused.

“Go check you eye color and we’ll talk later.” Lottie said, hugging her son again.

Derek left the playroom, sparing a glance at Cora who stuck her tongue out at him. 

Lottie turned her attention to her daughter, turning serious. “As for you young lady.” Lottie said, kneeling at Cora’s level. “You know better than what you did. I want you to go to your room and think about what you did. I’ll be up in a little while to talk about it with you. Understand?” 

Cora nodded unhappily, but did as she was told. 

“Sorry about that.” Lottie said, turning to Chris and Ainsley.

Chris just shrugged, taking the shaken Allison into the kitchen with Peter and Elyse. Ainsley hung back with Lottie.

“Does this mean that they’re…?” Ainsley trailed off.

“Yeah,” Lottie said with a laugh. “True mates. Who would’ve thought. You’re keeping it in the family there.” She threw an arm around Ainsley’s shoulder. 

“I hope the have a much easier time.” Ainsley said, hugging Stiles close to her chest. “I never want him to experience the hurt that I did.” She kissed his temple.

“I know.” Lottie said sadly. “No one wants that for anyone, and I’m so sorry that it happened to you.” She pulled Ainsley into a hug. “I’m sure they’ll have a much easier time, we know what not to do.”

“That’s true.” Ainsley said smiling in relief. None of them knew just how bad it could get.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to add the note that Allison never saw their eyes change color. Stiles did but he's been around it his whole life and doesn't find it odd. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
